


Battle on Earth 38

by Starkidlabs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco doesn't get enough support, Finally published a fanfic, This was meant to be a funny idea but then it turned more sentimental, i'm kind of nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkidlabs/pseuds/Starkidlabs
Summary: James Olsen finds a couple of intruders in his office.





	

The engulfing blue void faded out as Cisco hit the cold hard floor of CatCo world wide media. He tried to regain his balance but before he could he was knocked back when a fist collided with his cheek. He felt a sharp stinging sensation flow through him. Cisco had become completely disorientated since he had toppled through the portal with the woman who had now become his adversary. As He began to gain focus once more Cynthia clutched his neck in her surprisingly delicate hands, lifting him just above the ground. The air began to grow thin as cisco clung for breath. Before he had time to think he was flung back once more over a small sofa. Screams from nearby began to drown out the noise from the passing cars outside, chairs scrapped and doors slammed closed. Cisco normally would have tried to figure out exactly where he was but instead he decided to vault over the chair a fire a boom at the woman. As the wave erupted from his palm Her smug smile faded. She flew across the office hitting one of the many TVs on the wall. This gave cisco just enough time to look in the opposite direction and see what would have been a busy workspace but instead there were people cowering in the corner or under tables, ringing their loved ones with tear stained faces. Cisco’s wanted to assure them that everything would be ok but at this point he was almost certain that it wouldn’t be. It was clear Cynthia Reynolds had a vast history of combat training and had been victor in a number of battles to the death, well she was a bounty hunter after all. Whereas cisco had knocked a guy out maybe once on purpose and that was when his friendly neighbourhood speedster was by his side. As Cynthia wiped the shards of glass off of her now blood stained hands a tall, handsome, well built man came bounding into the office, his brow was furrowed yet he didn’t look surprised. He leant against the door frame and looked at the newly destroyed room.  
“Seriously in my office now?” he said in a slightly angry tone. But before cisco had any time to respond Cynthia had leaped across the office and threw a fist at the man. To Cisco’s astonishment the man caught Cynthia’s fist in his own only metres away from his face. He clenched it tight and cisco could almost hear the bones starting to crack but Cynthia didn’t shy away and instead became more determined. She kicked him in the shin as hard as she could.Before she could throw her other fist cisco hit a shockwave in her stomach and she let out a small gasp as she smacked hard against the wall.  
“That was impressive” he chuckled to the man who was now stroking the slight stubble on his chiselled jaw. He looked nervous and yet confident. Finally he said  
“What is it with you aliens? Why can you never find some secluded street to fight in?” Cisco was taken aback slightly.  
“Wait…dude…..I’m not an alien….” A number of thoughts began to rush through Ciscos mind. What dimension was he in exactly where aliens were common? The man shook his head a little.  
“I don’t Care if you’re alien… human or my own mother I’m not having you destroy my office anymore….. I’m calling in Supergirl and boy are you two going to be sorry.” Something clicked in Cisco’s brain. Of course it was so obvious aliens being a commonality and the slight cheery undertone of the atmosphere, this was earth 33. Suddenly a darting pain registered in Cisco’s back. For a while there he’d forgotten that he was in the fight for his and HRs life. As Cynthia threw him to the ground his vision blurred for a split second, he wished he could just give in. He was not cut out for this, he just wanted to go home and read a comic or two. If it wasn’t for HR and the savitar situation He’d happily accept death and maybe that way….. His train of thought stopped as he saw Kara’s maybe associate smash in to the desk and cry out in pain. Cisco snapped out of his trance and clambered to his feet. Fists clenched, ready to use his powers, he shouted to gain the woman’s attention. Cynthia turned slowly, the anger seemed to disappear from her face when she looked at him. The frown she once wore was replaced by a taunting smile.  
“Look Cynthia…. that’s your name right Cynthia.” The woman’s head twisted a little.  
“I prefer Cindy” her voice was surprisingly warm and inviting despite her original premise.  
“Right ok…. Cindy.” Cisco paused as he pushed his now wavy hair back. “Look it’s me you want. It’s me who you want to fight. Let these innocent people go….. Or better yet let’s just go back to our own dimension. Finish this….” he paused once more. “Please just don’t let anyone else die because of me” Cisco was sure he saw ‘Cindy’s’ face soften for a second or so but it quickly turned back to anger. Then she chucked a little, this made Cisco rather uneasy.  
“You seriously think I’d let my most powerful asset go because you pleaded? No these people are your weakness. They make you vulnerable.” Biting his lip Cisco gazed at the floor. “How do you do it? Feel so much love for those you don’t know. How do…”  
The woman was smacked against glass of the office with a Boom before she had time to finish. As she struggled to regain her footing Vibe had rushed over to the man who was now trying to get himself up despite his somewhat broken leg. Cisco peered over his shoulder, he knew he only had a few seconds before Cynthia would attack again.  
“Are you ok?” Cisco said in a state of panic. He placed his hand on the man’s arm in attempt to give him some comfort but the man quickly retrieved it.  
”I’ve had worse” he muttered.  
“You mentioned supergirl right?” Cisco asked whilst checking over his shoulder.  
“Yeah she’s sort of an icon in this city…..” the man said blank faced.  
“You her friend?”  
‘I…err’ the man avoided answering. Cisco rolled his eyes of course he wasn’t going to say if he was anyway.  
“What’s your name?” Cisco asked abruptly, he saw Cynthia rising from the corner of his eye.  
“My name?” His eyes squinted trying to figure out what angle this mysteriously powered man was coming from.  
“Yes your name.” Cisco said again with more anger in his tone.  
“J…James. James Olsen.” He stuttered. Cisco registered the name and remembered Barry speaking of him in the past but before he had a chance to respond a chair hurtled towards him. Ducking just in time Cisco pressed himself against the floor and narrowly avoided a full on collision with the object. Within a matter of seconds Cisco was no longer on the ground, the woman had grabbed Him by the neck once more and pushed him towards the nearest window. She pressed hard against his chest and began to smash the heavily reinforced glass.  
“I know your friend Kara …..” he spluttered. James looked confused. Did this guy just know Kara as Kara or as….?  
“Wait how….”  
“I’m….I’m friends with Barry. Barry Allen.” Cisco stuttered before a fountain of glass shattered onto his face. Causing small gashes to appear on his already bruised skin James nodded slightly.  
“Yeah Barry…. we met.Pretended he was my cousin… You from his earth?” James was tensely watching the battle royale wishing he could help but he was no longer able stand.  
“Yeah…..I work in star labs helping him with um….his part time job ….” James had assumed that already but it was good to get some form of confirmation “and ur …….Kara helped us with our very dangerous pest problem a few months back.” Cisco trailed off hoping no one else was being too attentive to their conversation. Before James had time respond the woman had grabbed a clump of Cisco’s hair and was pulling him out of the window.  
“Do you ever stop talking?” Cynthia sneered although she did appreciate his humour. She tried to push him down further but Cisco grabbed on to the window frame. The remaining glass shards dug deep through his gloves and straight into his hands. The blood started to ooze over the once white sill. The relentlessly cold air blew through dark hair and began to fill his lungs. He started to find it more difficult to breath and the pain from his hands began to shoot up the rest of his body. His grip loosened. Cisco’s head became light, he saw flashes of Barry and then Caitlin’s smile and then Dante…..  
“You know Kara never mentioned you.” James’ voice snapped him back to full consciousness. “At least I don’t think she did”  
“My names Cisco…..Cisco Ramon.” He shouted although the now more prominent noises from outside consumed his words. His grip tightened once more. Cynthia scrunched up her nose and conjured up more strength to push cisco out of the window. He let out a cry of pain. James ignored it and tried to pick up Ciscos attentiveness.  
“No it doesn’t ring a bell. Kara mentioned a couple of badass girls…. Err Arrow….no that’s not right Kara said he was rugged….you don’t turn to steel….um….” James began to edge closer to cisco in hope he could help. In spite of the fact that he could barely move his leg because a hero wouldn’t let an innocent man die no matter what pain he was in. “I don’t think you’re two people merged …….Wait you’re the guy who hit on Kara….Heatwave right?” Suddenly Cisco’s legs bucked out and hit Cynthia in the thigh. Her legs buckled and she fell to the floor in shock. Pushing away from the ledge cisco sprang forward. Stumbling a little when he landed.  
“For real? You thought I was heatwave, I aint the type of guy who kidnaps people and tortures their brother’ Blood began to splatter on the ground as cisco strode towards James. Cisco was offended to say the least.  
“Sorry my mistake…. It’s just the way you’re looking at the woman trying to kill you…made me think you wouldn’t be scared to ask Kara out…”  
“What do you mean the way I’m looking at her… I’m just looking at her dude” He said in a disgruntled tone. A hand clawed at Cisco’s ankle as Cynthia pulled him down to the floor. His chin banged on the ground hard making teeth clench.  
‘I really don’t want to know what you think of me cisco’ Cynthia smirked and raised an eyebrow. She leapt to her feet and stamped her foot onto his back.  
“You really don’t know who I am?” Cisco said with great difficulty as Cindy pressed down harder. “I made Kara’s portable portal…” He flipped over and threw a boom at Cynthia. She fell backwards through the glass into the other offices, but almost straight away she began to get up.  
“Oh wait you’re the tech guy….Winn keeps asking Kara questions about your inventions.” James chuckled.  
“So I’m just the tech guy huh. Good to know….” He mumbled as he scrambled to his feet. “Who’s this Winn guy anyway…?”  
“Oh he’s our tech guy…. He makes the suits…makes jokes… gives us loads of support” James grinned.  
“How original….Seems like everyone’s got one of them.” His heart sank a little “I can’t believe Kara didn’t even mention me by name” then he paused, and came to a realisation. He didn't care that she didn't mention him, and he didn't care that he was most likely going to die. “You know what? Screw this. I’m not just some tech guy.” James limped closer to him and smiled a little more. Cisco began to concentrate harder than he had before with in a second a vibrant blue portal had opened at the other side of the room. Cynthia began to charge towards him with more fury in her eyes than he had ever seen before. “Im the tech guy who’s also a motherfucking superhero.” He screamed. Suddenly a burst of blue energy burst through his hands at such a speed that Cynthia didn’t even have a chance to double take. It engulfed itself around her. Arms flailing she flew through the air straight into the cobalt abyss… cisco turned and winked at James who smiled back. Just as cisco began to stride towards the portal James put his hand on His shoulder.  
“Good luck vibe.” He whispered. Cisco processed the information with the look of confusion and tilted his head a little.  
‘How did you….”  
“How did I know?” James interrupted. “Because Kara told me…..” Cisco looked even more confused.  
'I though you said she didn’t mention me….“  
"I was lying. I just thought you needed a little motivation. Let you believe in you….because it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks.I could tell just by the way you stood that you didn’t think you could win this. That your friends didn’t believe in you. I mean that must really take away some confidence. But I knew that if I eliminated just enough people who should be rooting for you that you’d no longer care about them. I thought if I told you Kara didn’t remember you that something may click. That for a few seconds you would do something to prove yourself to you. Because why should you be fighting for anyone else? Before I talked to you you were waiting for an excuse to prove them right… show them that you failed like they predicted because their your friends and know you better than anyone else. You should be fighting to prove to yourself that you’re a hero. you should save lives because you believe it’s the right thing to do not because someone else tells you. You should have confidence in yourself and not rely on anyone else’s approval. And in the end that’s where the strongest power comes from you believing in you.” They stared at each other cisco felt himself become warmer and less detached. James was right… for the first time in a long time cisco had believed in himself. When he shot that boom he believed he could be something more. That his friends were wrong about him, that he was wrong about him. "Besides I guessed that by calling you that Mick Rory Guys persona you’d be insulted and gain enough energy to slap me” James finished. Cisco bit down on his lip and shook his head in slight disbelief. He pulled James in for a quick but well deserved hug and then charged towards the portal.  
“Thank you for everything… and if you’re ever on earth one I’m taking you out for a drink…..” As he catapulted in his voice faded as the portal began to close.  
Suddenly a whoosh of red and blue landed into the office.  
“What did I miss?” Supergirl said in a panic as she looked over the wreckage of catco.  
“You took your time.” James grumbled as he sat down in a nearby wheelie chair trying to muffle his own cries of pain.  
“Yeah sorry I was really caught up at….”  
“Look it doesn’t matter…” James began as the last few people hurtled out of the office now knowing they were safe. ‘Your friend had it all under control.”  
“Friend what friend?” Kara gave a look of startled confusion.  
“Cisco Ramon….. It looked he was in a fight to the death with a woman who had some badass combat skills.” Kara threw a hand over her mouth.  
“Oh my god is he ok?” she gasped.  
“He will be if he never steps foot into this building again.I mean look at the mess he made”


End file.
